


i sorta dont regret this dream i had about you

by haewon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i honestly wanted to write something embarrassing about mingyu, it gets a little racy for like three paragraphs!!, jun and minghao love plotting, junhao if you squint, literally everyone is in it for like two seconds, slight chat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haewon/pseuds/haewon
Summary: Mingyu gets back from a stressful day at practice and goes to sleep, only to end up having a rather explicit dream about Wonwoo. Ashamed and confused, he confesses about it to Minghao and Seokmin.Chaos insues.





	i sorta dont regret this dream i had about you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work on here and I’m excited to be posting! This story wasn’t what I wanted to actually post but I felt like writing something kind of racy and comedic involving my favorite dork, Kim Mingyu! 
> 
> (the smut is so cringey im sorry lol)
> 
> enjoy!!!!!

After returning home from a long, sweat inducing day of practice, the only thing Mingyu wants to do is sleep. 

He skips right past the bathroom where Seokmin and Soonyoung fight with Seungkwan for toothpaste privileges, off towards his shared dorm room with Minghao. 

Said boy was already fast asleep, his phone gripped gingerly in his hand. Mingyu goes to pluck it out of his grasp, plugging it into the charger next to his bedside before doing the same with his own phone. 

He tucks himself in snuggly under the sheets and sinks off into a deep, inviting sleep. 

_Mingyu slams his hyung against the wall, his breath hot and heavy on the older’s skin. He places his lips furiously against Wonwoo’s, the younger tracing the older’s lips with his tongue before Wonwoo gives in, and Mingyu slips it inside._

_After Mingyu breaks free from Wonwoo’s unexpectedly harsh hold on his hair, he slips off his shirt and does the same for the older. He places gentle kisses down Wonwoo’s chest, the older moaning louder with each movement._

_Mingyu moves his hands to finger at the waistband of Wonwoo’s underwear, but the older takes the opportunity to shove Mingyu up against the wall, pulling his pants down to reveal a hard member._

_Wonwoo trails his finger along the throbbing mass and Mingyu bites his lips, his eyebrows raising seductively. He forcefully grabs Wonwoo’s tough locks in his hand, “Why don’t you wrap your pretty little lips around my — “_

And then Mingyu wakes up — and needless to say — he isn’t happy. 

It takes him a few moments to remember what he had dreamt about, and he immediately regrets it. Mingyu hesitantly lifts up his sheets and expects exactly what he sees when he looks down. 

“Oh, fuck —“ Mingyu panics, hands over his crotch as he tiptoes out of the room and towards the bathroom. 

He runs into the washroom and quietly shuts the door, locking it before he goes to stand in front of the mirror. 

“I didn’t just have a very graphic wet dream about my hyung,” he voices aloud, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “What the fuck am I going to do?”

Mingyu decides to first take care of his business with a cold shower, and takes the time to also genuinely wash up. He brushes his teeth and everything before wrapping a towel around his waist and unlocking the door. 

He’s about to pull the door open as someone reaches at the knob to push it, and the two are left at a stalemate. 

“Hello?” Mingyu asks cautiously and the force disappears, allowing Mingyu to fully open the bathroom door. 

The figure on the other side is none other than Wonwoo, decked out in a lame anime shirt and his glasses. _This is the guy I was about to — oh, I can’t even think about it — in my dream!_

“Oh, Mingyu-ah? You’re up early,” Wonwoo sounds genuinely shocked to see Mingyu up so early, and the way he quirks his eyebrows only amplifies his statement. The older looks a little awkward with his hands stuffed in his pants like that — _don’t look down there you idiot!_

“Haha, yup, it’s me, Kim Mingyu, up and ready to start the day, in the bathroom!” He stutters, grabbing at his towel to hold it up as he pushes past his hyung and runs down the hall. “Going back to bed, bye!” 

Mingyu barely hears Wonwoo add, “ _but it’s eight thirty_ ” before he makes it to his room and slams the door. 

Mingyu slips on an undershirt and a pair of stale boxers before he throws himself on his bed to regret his life. 

He’s in the middle of his pitiful self-dialogue of ‘ _why does the world treat someone as kind and humble as me like this?_ ’ when Minghao speaks up from where he’s been sitting on the bed for the past few minutes. “What the hell is wrong with you?” 

Mingyu doesn’t bother to look up, sitting cross-legged on his bed. “About me being up early or my obvious aura of ‘I want to die’?” 

“A little bit of both,” Minghao replies as the bed creaks, signaling that Minghao had adjusted his position, most likely to grab his phone from the nightstand. 

“I can’t tell you, it’s too embarrassing,” Mingyu sighs, trailing his hands down his face. “I literally can’t say it.” 

Minghao waves his phone around, “Text me it then.” 

“No, you’ll screenshot it and ruin my life,” Mingyu snorts, falling back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. “I can’t risk that.” 

“Trust me, I won’t do anything like that — seriously Gyu, I promise!” Minghao whines, and Mingyu resigns as he reaches for his phone. 

Never trust Xu Minghao.

 

_svt97’_

dongkong: _gm everyone!!_

minghoe: _shh dokyeomie, mingyu is telling us a secret_

mingyu: _i never agreed to tell seokmin!_

dongkong: _i won’t say anything_

mingyu: _why do i feel like that’s a lie??_

dongkong: _would i ever lie?_

mingyu: _yes_

dongkong: _no one else is up, come on!!_

dongkong: _im nice unlike minghoe_

minghoe: _shut up and just spit it out gyu, im getting bored_

mingyu: _fine..._

mingyu: _... i had a wet dream_

minghoe: _so?? everyone does_

dongkong: _that’s completely normal gyu !!_

mingyu: _about wonwoo hyung...._

mingyu: _hello...?_

mingyu: _guys??_

minghoe: _HOLY SHIT HAHAHAHA_

dongkong: _oh , that’s bad_

minghoe: _WAIT THIS SHIT IS GOLD YOU MUST FEEL TERRIBLE_

dongkong: _do you like him or something?_

mingyu: _i mean...i don’t dislike him_

mingyu: _i accredit this to yesterday’s dance practice_

mingyu: _i think i was just pent up_

minghoe: _a sweaty wonwoo hyung is pretty hot ngl_

dongkong: _u right_

mingyu: _NOT HELPING YOU ASSHOLES_

mingyu: _im about to hop on a plane and go live in iceland or something_

dongkong: _i would just tell him openly, he probably won’t be that bothered by it_

mingyu: _uh, the fuck he won’t?_

minghoe: _give me a second_

dongkong: _don’t be plotting anything_

mingyu: _hao if you say things like that ill get suspicious_

minghoe: _but i think you should consult with the rest of the group about this_

minghoe: _allow me_

mingyu: _wait what are you talking about_

 

Mingyu looks up from his phone to see Minghao with a rather mischievous look plastered on his face. His thin fingers begin to push down on his phone and Mingyu knows what he was about to do — goddamit. 

“Wait, Hao!” Mingyu screams as he launches himself at the younger, most likely alerting the entire dorm that the two were awake. Mingyu didn’t make it in time — made quite obvious when he hears his phone ping. 

 

_svt pledis THanKS_

minghao: _/screenshot sent/_

minghao: _isn’t mingyu just the cutest_

soonyoung: _OH MY GOD_

leader: _mingyu...do you want to talk about this?_

hannie: _i want the details_

jihoon: _this is low, despite the fact that you’re so tall mingyu-ah_

jun: _HAO SENTENCING MINGYU TO DEATH LMAOOO_

jun: _love my man_

seokmin: _hao!!! mingyu im so sorry!!!!!!_

chan: _my eyes x_x IT BURNS_

boo: _good luck mingyu! im rooting for your nasty ass_

vern: _yo that’s some tough shit bro_

vern: _can’t relate_

joshua: _stop sending stuff like this in the group chat before i leave_

gyu: _im going to kill myself, fuck you MINGHAO go suck a dick_

minghao: _you first? ;)_

gyu: _IM JUMPING RIGHT NOW_

wonton: _mingyu-ah..._

jun: _Oh shit HES HERE_

seokmin: _everyone CLEAR OUT AGDJDKGK_

gyu: _yes, hyung?_

wonton: _do we need to talk about something? :)_

gyu: _no, i don’t have anything to say_

wonton: _minghao, get out of your room_

wonton: _im coming_

minghao: _HAHA ADIOS_

 

Minghao gets up from his spot on the bed and dashes out of the room, leaving Mingyu to contemplate his entire life before Wonwoo all but chops his dick off. 

Mingyu throws his phone on his bed and hides underneath the covers. Footsteps can be heard and the door opens softly before it closes once again — silence. 

Mingyu’s heart races in his chest as someone sits down on the bed next to his legs, and he can’t help but scrunch up in anticipation of the voice he’s about to hear. 

“Mingyu-ah, please, get out from under there,” Wonwoo’s voice is soft, contrary to the harsh yelling Mingyu thought he was going to hear. 

Mingyu pops his head out from under his blankets, tears forming in his eyes. His lips are now in a full on pout, “Hyung, I’m really sorry for dreaming about you in that way.”

“Is that why you were in the bathroom this morning?” Wonwoo asks, his eyes lingering on Mingyu — a gaze that causes Mingyu’s skin to crawl. 

“Yes — I uh, may have gotten a, uh, boner,” Mingyu states flatly, and Wonwoo lets out a chuckle. _Is his hyung drunk, what’s with this anticlimactic reaction?_

“Well I’m kind of upset you didn’t ask me to help you out,” Wonwoo says rather smoothly, and Mingyu’s eyes bulge out of his head. 

“What’s with your reaction? It’s not like I want you to get mad at me or anything, but seriously! You’re so calm and it’s staring to freak me out,” Mingyu rambles, but is cut off as Wonwoo shushes him with a movement of his finger to his lips. 

Wonwoo nods his head in the direction of the door, and suddenly Mingyu understands. He’s putting on a show because his friends are obviously ease-dropping on them right now. 

Mingyu can’t help but feel slightly disappointed. 

“We can do something here if you’d like, something that warrants the reaction you’re looking for?” Wonwoo smiles, leaning his head down so he’s grazing his lips against Mingyu’s ears.

“Holy shit!” Mingyu cries, sitting up slightly as he flushes a deep red. “No offense, but shut up!” 

Wonwoo remains in his original position and whispers softly in Mingyu’s ear, “Just kiss me so they’ll leave us alone and we can actually talk.” 

“Wait, a kiss — “ Mingyu never gets the chance to finish when Wonwoo’s lips meet Mingyu’s in a fever. He finds his hands roaming through Wonwoo’s hair, shifting himself closer to the older. Wonwoo pulls away breathlessly, a string of saliva still connecting them. 

Mingyu thinks the real Wonwoo kisses better than the one in his dreams. 

“You guys making out in here?” Minghao bursts through the door, his eyes training on the two who had clearly just finished doing ‘something’ seconds prior to his rude entrance. 

“They totally were!” Soonyoung pokes his head in the doorway, followed by Jeonghan and Seungkwan, who are giggling wildly. 

“Get the hell out, you idiots!” Wonwoo roars, shoving the four out from the doorway before he slams the door upon its hinges, turning back towards a rather shocked looking Mingyu. 

Wonwoo sits back down on the bed and lets out an elongated sigh, finding Mingyu’s hand and intertwining their fingers together. “Finally, we can talk in peace.”

Mingyu doesn’t waste any time, “How do you feel about me?” Wonwoo’s eyes widen, but soften up considerably when he sees Mingyu’s nervous expression.

“I like you, trust me,” Wonwoo smiles, and Mingyu feels as if he’s floating on air. “I wouldn’t have kissed you if I didn’t.” 

“Oh, thank goodness. I was so worried you were going to hate me,” Mingyu replies, sitting up fully to embrace his hyung in his arms. “I really thought my life was over when Minghao sent that screenshot.” 

“Don’t worry, I had to go through something similar earlier this morning,” Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows, as if the memory was one that really struck a nerve. “Jun and Minghao are horrible — but convenient — human beings.” 

“What do you mean?” Mingyu was confused now, glancing over at Wonwoo, who had significantly reddened. “Hey, why are you so red all of a sudden?” 

“You want to know a secret?” Wonwoo asks. He doesn’t wait for Mingyu to reply before stating in a soft whisper, “I went to the bathroom this morning because I had a dream about you too.” 

“I — uh — what the fuck?” Mingyu cries, his eyes turning over fully as he passes out completely from the overwhelming shock of it all. Wonwoo tries to shake him awake but Mingyu doesn’t rouse from his sudden slumber. The older eventually runs to go get help, screaming about how his confession killed Mingyu.

An ambulance might have been called soon after, who knows? That isn’t really important. 

But needless to say, both Mingyu and Wonwoo were very pleased that night. 

—

_svt chinaline (my ai)_

junnie: _lol haohao guess what_

haohao: _what_

junnie: _wonwoo had a wet dream about mingyu and popped a boner lololol_

junnie: _isn’t that hilarious???_

haohao: _what a coincidence ...._

junnie: _hmmmm??_

haohao: _hold up, ive got an idea_

haohao: _/screenshot sent/_

junnie: _YOU SLY DEVIL_

junnie: _this is why i love you_

junnie: _/screenshot sent/_

haohao: _it’s what they deserve :)_

**Author's Note:**

> ah!!! that was a thing. 
> 
> jun and minghao are my meddling favs
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!! 
> 
> comments are very much appreciated!!!!


End file.
